Undercover:Zootopia
by CruddyPine73301
Summary: Nick and Judy have a few undercover issues on their hands.


"Judy we need to figure out fake names for going undercover." Judy kisses Nicks cheek "Yes i know."

" I will be Jessie Crophopper and you will be Jason Romave." "Jason I like the sound that but, we need a car because my hatchback won't due its too slow."

"We will use a Nissian Skyline v-spec GTR R34."

Nick Stares at her wondering how she knows so much about cars "Alright then Jessie let's go."

They get into there car and drive to the Speed Sloths Car Meet. On the way to the Meet they pull up at a stop light. A Honda Civic pulls next to them and Finnick rolls down the window.

"Hey there Judy where are you and your boyfriend off to in such a fast car, I thought that cops don't get fast cars."

"Well Finnick, Nick and I are going to a street racing car meet as an undercover job. We are two fast drivers that work well under pressure."

"O.k do you want to test your skills in a drag against me."

"I would love that." Judy glares at him through the window and revs the engine.

The light turns green and Judy hits the pedal to the floor. She takes the lead with her twin turbo 3.6L V8 GTR but Finnick is not far behind.

She passes the second light and pulls the handbrake and drifts the car into the DMV parking lot. A sloth walks to there car.

The sloth looks in the car "Are you Jason and Jessie?"

Judy Looks at him and she nods her head. The sloth walks away Nick leans over and kisses Judy "That's for good luck."

Two sloths comeback with two tasers and knock on the window." There is no one with the name of Jason and Jessie."

One sloth notices a walkie-talkie "Are you guys cops!"

Judy and Nick pull up tranquilizers and shoots the sloths.

"Nick call it in" Nick picks up the Walkie " CODE 30 OFFICERS NEED ASSISTANCE."

Back up arrives and they storm the building with Chief Bogo.

"Nick, Judy great work getting one of the biggest gangs off the streets."

Nick and Judy get back into the GTR and drive to Nicks place.

Judy jumps out of the car in the parking lot of Nicks apartment complex and runs upstairs.

Nick gets out and takes the elevator and once he reaches his floor and opens his door. His ears shoot up when he sees Judy already out of her uniform and in his button down tropical t-shirt.

"Carrots you look adorable." Nick runs to Judy and picks her up by her waist and plants on his couch. Judy is giggling and kissing him over and over.

With Nick on all fours over her she stares into his big Green eyes. Judy starts to blush so hard she reaches her arms around his neck and gives him a long kiss on his unbuttons the bottom of her shirt and tickles her and kisses her. He lays down on the couch and moves Judy onto his chest. Judy grabs his tie and unbuttons his shirt. She looks at him and smiles with a blush.

"Nick i did not know you had a 6-pack." Nick shrugs his shoulders slightly and smiles. Judy lays down on his chest and falls asleep.

The next morning Nick wakes up and looks at the small bunny on his chest. He slightly moves her over to the couch and gets up to make coffee.

Judy's nose start to twitch at the great smell of bacon and eggs with coffee.

Nick leans down over her and kisses her stomach and cheeks. "Hey little bunny are you going to get up, I made breakfast."

"Nick its are day off we were going to sleep in."

"Carrots we did sleep in, its already noon."

Judy leans up and kisses Nick "Nick you are the best boyfriend thank you and I love you, but most importantly we need to think of what to do with are day off.

Nick gets up "All i know is that I am going to where my favorite outfit a ripped tank top with a leather jacket and jeans."

"Nick that is so sexy I want to kiss you and not stop."

Judy gets up off the couch "Well if you wanted to Carrots i would not stop you."

He picks Judy up and puts her on the table as they kiss. "Nick that was great lets get dressed."

As they finish breakfast and walk out the door Judy looks at him and blushes.

"Nick what is your surprise you know I get scared easily."

They get into the GTR and drive to the parking lot of The Dunes Cafe.

"Nick this is your surprise."

Nick looks at Judy and nods. They walk into the Cafe and two people stand up.

"SURPRISE!" Judy's parents stand up and walk over to her and give her a hug.

"MOM,DAD what a surprise."

Judy looks over to Nick who is smiling and waiting for her. Judy runs to Nick and jumps at him "Nick this is the sweetest thing you have ever done."

Nick Looks at her and kisses her cheek. "I figured you were away from your parents to long and needed a little booster."

"Nick the only booster I need is to be with you when I am with you everything is fine." Nick walks to Judy's parents

"Are we going to eat or just sit here?"

Judy's dad looks at Nick "So Nick it has been a while since we last saw each other. How has the cop job working for you."

Nick turns his head to look at Mr Hopps "It is awesome and I like it even better when I work with your beautiful daughter."

"Well Mr. Wilde I am very impressed with you I cant believe that my daughter would fine someone as great as you."

Judy and Nick say there goodbyes after Coffee and leave in the GTR.

"Nick that was so nice of you."


End file.
